Patricia Williamson
Patricia Williamson is one of the main characters in the Nickeloedon British show, House of Anubis. She is potrayed by Jade Ramsey. Patricia Season 1 Patricia is a stubborn, yet loyal character. She's often mean but she does has a soft side. In Season 1, her best friend/roommate Joy Mercer disappears. This leads to her making Nina Martin's life misreable because she is balmed for Jo's dissapearance. The reason for this is Nina came to the school on the same day Joy dissapears. Soon, Patricia finds out who the real enemy is and joins forces with Nina, who forgives her. Patricia is kidnapped by Rufus who earlier said he would help her find Joy. Patricia escapes with the help of Nina, Fabian and Amber. She joins Sibuna alongside the 3 original members, Fabian, Nina and Amber. Patricia finds out Joy is gone because she is The Chosen One. Jason Winkler, Patricia's teacher who was also really anxious about Joy joins the Secret Society. The Secret Society is a Society that is trying to make the elixir of life, drink it from the Cup of Ankh and live forever. This is where Joy is needed. The Season finale comes and it's a big chase for the elixir and the Ankh pieces. Patricia does not have a date for the prom! Joy is shown not to be the Chosen One, but it is in fact Nina. Patricia and the rest of the Sibuna members trick The Secret Society and Rufus and the world is saved. Joy is alive and Patricia is really happy. Patricia Season 2 In Season 2, Joy is back and everything should be normal again. It's clearly not. The new American student Eddie is on bad terms with Patricia. They fight and tease each other all the time. Not many knew this was really a love/hate and Eddie and Patricia soon kissed and became a couple. Eddie was Patricia's first ever kiss. (See Peddie). All this time, the Sibuna mystery is still going on and Patricia nearly DIES with pendulms flying in front of her face. Patricia survives but this is not the end of Sibuna's troubles. Eddie is starting to get worried about Patricia. One day, Sibuna need a sixth person to help them in one of the Sibuna tasks. Patricia then takes Eddie on a blind date when really he was helping Sibuna. Eddie nearly dies but Patricia saves him in the last moment. Patricia and Joy are fighting because Joy is being unwelcoming to Nina and thinks Nina took her old life. Joy does many bad things to Nina so Patricia stops being Best Friends with her. The Sibuna tasks are nearly over when Eddie follows Alfie,Fabian and Patricia to Rufus's shed and get's kidanpped. Patricia and Alfie save Eddie but are surprised it's him there. It is reavealed Eddie is the Osirion. Patricia stops fighting with Joy and dances with Eddie. Everything is great once again Patricia Season 3. In Season 3, the Anubis House students are back. Patricia surprises everybody with a totally different hairstyle and information that Eddie and her broke up. Sibuna is once again in action even though, Nina and Amber are both gone. Patricia is very jealous of Eddie because he is spending lots of time with the new student called KT. E ddie takes Sibuna's lead and it's once again a fight for life. Robert Frobisher - Smthe is a awakened and Patricia is said to be one of the four descendants. She is needed for the ceremony which is unfortunetly a succes. Patricia is caught by Robert and becomes the first sinner. She is now evil. Evil Patricia is not the same. She even cries. Patricia and Eddie get back together with a kiss. They later brake up, and get back together again. Nobody is supspecting Patricia to be the sinner. They all think it's KT. More sinners are being caught. Eddie and KT figure out Patricia is a sinner. It is nearly the end of the world as the everlasting storm comes. Eddie stops Patricia with a kiss and him and KT try to save the world again. It is said you cannot have your soul taken to Ammut (who was also awakned) if you are holding KT's key. Eddie and KT manage to stop the storm and Patricia doesn't remember anything. At the end, Patricia tells Eddie he can be with KT but Eddie says he only wants to be with her. They watch the fireworks together. Dfkf.jpg L.png Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28949579-500-302.png Img-thing.jpg Eee4be0a73c093e442c2f65a295bad0f.png Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28949317-595-353.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h51m05s80.png Patricia-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28942856-310-382.jpg O.png Hoabanner.jpg That's not patricia.jpg Images (1).jpg Dance.jpg Lettre.gif Figh.jpg Benji.jpg Benji 2.jpg Images.jpg Images (4).jpg Cries 2.jpg Images (8).jpg S3.jpg Cries.jpg Cutie's peddie.jpg Patricia.jpg Peddie Season 2 Finale.jpg Patricia talkin.gif Peddie!!.gif Jade 10.jpg Jade 8.jpg Tumblr mjppnsYYua1rlubwqo1 500.gif Tumblr mgul5cbZ0j1rpb9yao1 400.gif Tumblr mgb9g1lEAS1rm057lo1 500.gif Tumblr m1ko7rHAjT1r0yl44o1 500.gif Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28949440-501-302.jpg Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28949317-595-353.jpg Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28948549-760-391.jpg Patricia-williamson-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28942895-763-390.jpg Patricia-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28948709-624-352.jpg Patricia-house-of-anubis-patricia-williamson-28948613-757-409.jpg Patricia-1.jpg Patricia Williamson.JPG SEZON 3-PATRICIA.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h51m05s80.png Hoabanner.jpg Nice.PNG Trivia *She was the first member to join Sibuna, alonside the 3 original members. *Her on again off again boyfriend is Eddie Miller. *Eddie was her first kiss. *She was the second Sinner, the first being Victor. *She was the Sinner of Wrath. *She was the first to be kidnapped by Rufus Zeno. *She did not tell anybody about her twin sister Piper before Piper actually came to the school. *Patricia hasn't missed an episode of House of Anubis,however,she hasn't talked in every episode. *She was one of the two main characters in Season 1 (the other Nina) who tried to solve a mystery. *She was mute for a couple of episodes. *Patricia hates tuna. *Patricia has many nicknames. *She had an imaginary dog when she was younger. Named Sniffles *She's in the school with the Candy Foundation Fun scholarship. *This is the same as Jerome,Alfie and Joy. *Patricia is one of the 4 descendants. *Patricia hates tuna. *She was rooming with 5 people (seperately) Joy, Nina, Mara, KT and Willow. *Joy is Patricia's best friend. *She has a phobia of feet. *Patricia has been friends with Amber since she was 11 years old. *Patricia often dumps liquid on people. She poured water on both Nina and Amber, Milk on Eddie and Orange Juice on KT And cranberry juice on Willow (sinner). *She does not get along with the American Newbies. *She is the only one of the five original sinners who is female. *Patricia loves cheese sandwiches. Category:Patricia Williamson